rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neopolitan
Neopolitan,Monty's Facebook also known as '''Neo, is a character in the world of RWBY, and an associate of Roman Torchwick. Appearance Neo, themed after neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Her eyes are first shown to be brown, but later her left eye changes into a light, pale pink as well as white. In No Brakes, Neo's irises are shown to alternate between pink, brown, and even white at times as she blinks. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior and brown pants. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her appearance, in stead of menacing and villainous is rather the opposite, contrasting her darker side of her personality. Personality She appears to exhibit a stern, business-like mien at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY, showing some confidence in battle, and possibly courtesy towards her enemies. Neopolitian's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, and seemingly mocking her as well. She also is revealed to have a slightly psychopathic side, as seen in her smile as she prepares to stab Yang. However, she does seem to show fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, and will flee if her opponent prepares to fight. That particularly happened as Raven Branwen appeared and engaged her. The reasons behind Neo's feelings toward the woman, as well as her decision to flee upon seeing her, are currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Neo's weapon of choice is an umbrella, a Stiletto-esque knife is hidden within the length of the umbrella, attaching at the handle. The canopy of her umbrella possesses high defensive properties, demonstrated by its ability to block an incoming blast from Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica. She also appears capable of creating illusions, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a screen of glass with a projection of her and Roman. It is speculated these illusions are Neo's Semblance in action. In No Brakes, Neo proved herself to be a highly skilled combatant, able to defeat Yang in a one-on-one fight, seemingly playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her without taking anything more than a glancing hit. In close quarters combat, Neo utilizes her umbrella's open form in parrying Yang's attack which opened her up to counter blows. Neo also displays incredible reflexes, dodging several of Yang's attacks with ease, even when holding her umbrella in one hand. Neo also showed herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, then retaliating with her own kick based attacks. It was also shown that she has an ability that seems to allow to her to teleport away in a white flash, as seen when the mysterious woman showed up, aiding Yang. Trivia * From the 8th to the 11th of July 2014, Monty hinted at Neo's Neapolitan ice cream theme by tweeting pictures of Neapolitan ice cream, long before the character's first appearance.Monty's TwitterMonty's TwitterMonty's Twitter *''Neo-'' (νεο-) is also a Greek prefix, meaning "new." In English, neo- is also used as a prefix to denote something that is contemporary, recent, modern, or new. The word Neopolitan itself derives from the Greek Neápolis (Νεάπολις), meaning "new city." *Monty stated during the August 21st RoosterTeeth livestream that Neo's design is partially based on a genderbend cosplay of Torchwick made by one of his friends.RWBY Livestream * Neo, according to a photo Monty posted on his Facebook, is the shortest person of all characters in RWBY. * During the episode "No Brakes," it was shown that Neo could change the color of her eyes at will, altering between pink and brown when staring at Yang, seemingly as a mocking gesture. They can also turn white (completing the ice cream theme) although rarely; one turns white as she removes the sword from her umbrella, and both turn white when the mysterious woman in red appears. * Though Gray has confirmed that Neo has a voice actress, she hasn't spoken once during her screen time, nor made any vocalizations whatsoever, including grunts in combat. * Neo is so far the only character who has attempted to finish off an already defeated opponent. * Neo's necklace is similar to Coco and Raven's necklaces. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters